pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
MiTomo CD Drama: The WonderPri Prizard of OzPara
I have permission to use all characters appearing in this drama, as their user signed them up for the part. Prologue Part A: Family Discussion Yoru: Dad #1! Sakutaro: What is it, Yoru? Yoru: Kurosu-san tried to kidnap Dad #2, again! Yuki: Wan! :3 (Note: Wan is the equivalent to a dog barking) Sakutaro: *Grabs Shinai* HE. IS. MINE. Yuki: *Tomato* W-Wan... (//∇//) Yoru: We know. XD Yuki: Wan! Aroma: *Pounds on the door* GIVE ME YUKI-SAMA! HE'S MY DEVIL! GOT IT?! MY DEVIL! Yuki: *Glomps Sakutaro* Wan, Wan! T^T Yoru: U-Uehhhhhhhhhh...?! Sakutaro: *Hugs Yuki* Yes, my love, I'll protect you from Kurosu-san with my life. Yuki: Wan... *Starts crying* Wan! Sakutaro: I still remember the day I found you. You could still talk, then... Yoru: W-What the hell? Yuki: Wan. Wan wan wan wan... Wan! Yoru: ...Huh? Sakutaro: WAIT, WHAT? Yuki: I CAN STILL TALK! Sakutaro: E-Ehhhhh... Prologue Part B: PriPara in a Tornado Meganee: PriPara Announcement~! There seems to be a gigantic tornado about to land somewhere. Please take shelter somewhere until it passes^^ Sakutaro: GET IN THE SHELTER! Yoru: But we don't have one-- Sakutaro: Oh, right. XD Yuki: This is crazy, wan! Yoru: Yes, very. Tornado-kun: LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE! *Kidnaps Yoru and Yuki using his high-speed winds power.* Sakutaro: Be back soon, okay? WHAT AM I SAYING?! UNHAND THEM, YOU SPINNING FIEND! Twister-kun: Kurukurukurukuru-- Ajimi: KURUKURU-CHAN! Yoru and Yuki ignore Ajimi. There's a convenient PriPara entrance. Meganee: Please scan your PriTicket^^ Yoru: Hai! The entrance lands in the middle of Munchprinland. Main Part A: Munchprinland Yuki: It appears our entrance crushed someone, wan. Yoru: Yep. *Looks around* Dad #2, I don't think we're in Pansas anymore. Yuki: That was obvious, wan! Yoru: *Facepalms* A bubble crash lands in front of the two. Nijiru: YOU KILLED HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Yoru: Sorry? Nijiru: *Death glomps Yoru* ARIGATOOOOOOOO :333333333333333333333333333333333 Yoru: O-Okkei? Nijiru: That was my Onee-chan, the wicked witch of eastern NoTPs! YOU CRUSHED HER WITH YOUR PRIPARA ENTRANCE! Yuki: Where the hell are we, wan? XD Nijiru: MUNCHPRINLAND IN THE COUNTRY OF OZPARA! Ajimi: I'M A MUNCHPRIN, DA VINCIIIIIIII Yoru: Good for you? Nijiru: Anyway, Yoru-tan, take these shoes! *Pins him to the ground and forces him into the Ruby House-Slippers* Yoru: K-Kashikoma... Yuki: How do we get out of here, wan? XD Nijiru: BY TALKING TO THE WONDERPRI PRIZARD! Yuki: And we do that by...? Nijiru: You have to go to the Emerald Dream Theatre, after forming a Dream Team that makes him happy! Also, he'll prolly force you to do something really odd and difficult on top of that. Yoru: Oh. We just need three more people for our Dream Team! Nijiru: Anyway, follow whichever road you think will guarentee your survival. XD Yuki: I choose red, wan! Yoru: Red it is. Main Part B: Recruitment: Scarecrow Yoru: It looks like we ended up in a wheat field. Yuki: Yeah, wan. ???: Hey! Yoru: Ueh? Yuki: Did you hear that? Yoru: Yeah. ???: A little help, please? Yoru: Let's leave. This is freaking me out. Yuki: Okay, wan! ???: PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE T^T Yoru: Eh? Yuki: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!?! Minami: Up here! Now, please, let me down! This is hurting way too much! Yuki: Let's just go to the Emerald PriPara and forget about this, wan. Minami: Wait, you're going to the Emerald PriPara?! I wanna go, too! Yoru: Ummmm... Minami: I can join your Dream Team! You have to have a Dream Team to get what you want from the Prizard, right? Yoru: So it seems... Minami: Then I can help you!! Just let me down! Yoru: Fiiiiiiiiine...! Minami: *Doesn;t understand that Yoru is annoyed by her constant asking to be let down* YAY! I'm gonna get a brain! Yoru: WAIT. Minami: What? Yoru: How the heck are you talking without a brain? Minami: I dunno! Yuki: Go figure, wan. Yoru: Just a second... *Unties the ropes that are keeping Minami crucified* There. Minami: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! *Tries to walk* Oof! I forgot, I don't have nerves. What are nerves, by the way? Yuki: Nerves are what make up your nervous system, wan. They send messages, telling your body what you want it to do, wan. However, abnormal electrical activity in the nerves can cause seizures, wan. Minami: What are messages? XD Yuki: USE YOU THE BRAIN YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE, WAN! YOU WOULD BE DEAD WITHOUT A BRAIN, WAN! Minami: But I'm Minami. Yoru: Let's go, you two... Minami: Okay! *Stands up* Yuki: I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T WALK?! Main Part C: You Should Have Ran Away... Minami: I'm soooooooo-- Yuki: *Covers her mouth with tape* Try that on for size, wan! Minami takes it off. Yoru: PUT IT BACK ON. Minami: It didn't taste good^^ Yoru: WE PUT IT ON TO SHUT YOU UP! Minami: I'm not a door.^^ The other two comically fall down. ???: Mmmm...! Mmmmmm! Minami: Eh? ???: Mmm, mmmmmmm! Minami: Oooooh! What does this do?! *Picks up oil can and sprays oil on everything, including Rika* Rika: THANK GOD!! Minami: Eh? Yuki: Oh no... Yoru: Here we go again... Rika: I'M FREE! Yoru: Run. They all run away, but Rika keeps following them Rika: GIMME YOUR HEART BEFORE I TEAR IT OUT OF YOUR CHEST!!Category:Lethargic Yuki Co. Category:Roleplay Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Miuki kinomoto